Huncwoci - Kroniki rocznika '78
by Siostry Merlina
Summary: Kanon został brutalnie zamordowany, a autorki nie biorą za nic odpowiedzialności XD


Pierwszy września znów nastał. Dla Syriusza Blacka, Jamesa Potter, Remusa Lupina i Lily Evans był to początek ich ostatniego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Słodko-gorzki rok. Tak właśnie myślał Syriusz, który od świtu był już na nogach. Siedział w oknie w sypialni, którą dzielił z Jamesem i rozmyślał. O tym, że nie wie co dalej ze sobą zrobić. Od półtorej roku pomieszkiwał u Potterów, ale przecież nie zostanie tutaj na zawsze. Po szkole powinien iść do pracy, ale wciąż nie wiedział kim chce być. Powinien również nie palić - co właśnie robił, i niedługo powinien obudzić Jima - czego robić nie chciał. Jim wyglądał jak dziecko, gdy spał. Roztaczał wokół siebie iluzję niewinności, która... rozczulała Syriusza. "Nie mogę go obudzić"- pomyślał. Zgasił papierosa i zszedł z okna. Uznał, że najpierw weźmie prysznic.

James otworzył oczy i spojrzał na pokój. Łapy nigdzie nie było, co trochę go zaskoczyło. Na parapecie stała popielniczka z niedopałkami. Westchnął cicho na ten widok. „Prosiłem go, żeby nie palił…" Pół przytomny powlekł się do łazienki, gdzie jak sądził, znajdował się Syriusz. Bez uprzedzenia wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi. Spod prysznica wychodziły kłęby pary, które przyjemnie ocieplały pomieszczenie. Niestety sprawy gorzej miały się z lustrem, które było totalnie zaparowane. James tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wycierając lustro. W końcu trzeba było się ogolić a wszyscy znali Pottera jako leniwca...

Black mógł poszczycić się prawie dwoma metrami wzrostu i smukłą sylwetką. Która podobała się Jamesowi, ale chłopak nigdy nie mówił o tym głośno. Zawsze zastanawiał się czy to dlatego Black jest taki… blackowy. Nigdy by nie przyznał, że uważał Syriusza za lepszego od niego. Z tymi długimi, prostymi, czarnymi włosami, palcami pianisty i obłędnymi oczami oraz uśmiechem doprowadzającym do orgazmu. Papieros tez był jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. James trochę popalał, ale uznał, że tylko niszczy sobie zdrowie i nie wygląda ani trochę bardziej cool jak Black. Dlatego przestał i zaczął brzdąkać na gitarze. Ale Łapa grał na fortepianie... i znowu przegrywał. Zawsze przegrywał. Jednak Syriusz był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, więc wybaczał mu wszystko. Jego bezwarunkowa miłość, której Black nie dostrzegał wybaczała wszystko.

\- Miałem cię budzić, jak stąd wyjdę, Rogasiu - powiedział Syriusz, który jakby w ogóle nie poczuł się skrępowany swoją nagością.

\- Budzi mnie zapach twoich papierosów... - mruknął wymownie James, lustrując ciało chłopaka.

\- Wybacz - wydawał się naprawdę skruszony. - Miałem... kiepską noc - wymamrotał Syriusz, wycierając się.

W życiu by się nie przyznał, że prawie oczu nie zmrużył, a wszystko dlatego, że w pokoju Jamesa nie było ani jednej świeczki, którą mógłby zapalić. Wstydził się, że jako osiemnastolatek wciąż bał się ciemności. Jednak nikt go nie nauczył jak przezwyciężyć strach. Gdy jako pięciolatek przestraszył się "czegoś" w mrokach nocy i zawołał matkę, jedyne co dostał to skórzanym paskiem przez tyłek. Dużo razy. Bo przecież Blackowie się niczego nie boją. Bo dziedzic rodu Blacków nie ma prawa wołać matki ze strachu.

Kochał Jamesa, ale nawet on o tym nie wiedział. Ten głęboko ukryty strach przed ciemnością nigdy tak naprawdę go nie opuszczał, ale lekcję zapamiętał. Już nigdy więcej nie pokazał, że się czegokolwiek boi.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał James, widząc dziwną minę Syriusza i jego nieobecne spojrzenie.

\- Tylko kiepska noc i brak kawy - uśmiechnął się. Obwiązał ręcznik wokół bioder. - Zaraz się zatniesz. I dlaczego golisz się tępą maszynką?...

James znieruchomiał i spojrzał na narzędzie. Zagapił się ze względu na Blacka. Nawet jego skóra była idealnie alabastrowa bez ani jednego włoska. To nie jest normalne być tak cholernie seksownym. Okay, on też nie miał jakiegoś wielkiego owłosienia, ale ludzie! Black był cholernie idealny.

\- Nie zauważyłem... - mruknął.

Syriusz tylko się cicho zaśmiał.

\- Oj Rogaś, o czym ty myślałeś, ty mały zboczeńcu!

James uśmiechnął się jedynie szeroko. "O tobie!" miał ochotę prychnąć, ale z drugiej strony... Black zapewne potraktował by to jak żart. Lepiej grać idiotę, którego wszyscy lubią.

\- Ja wiem, że rozpraszam ludzi... - uśmiechnął się zabójczo.

James przewrócił oczami, żeby nie przygryźć wargi. Tak, zdecydowanie zachowywał się jak napalona nastolatka... co zbytnio nie dobiegało od prawdy.

\- Masz coś, co goli?

\- Tak. Moją brzytwę. Ale nie dam ci jej do ręki, bo się zabijesz.

\- Zgadzam się - James kiwnął głową. Potargał swoje włosy, myśląc gdzie jeszcze mogą być maszynki. Weszło mu to już w nawyk. Na początku robił to dla szpanu, a potem... Cóż... Syriusz był bardziej cool, więc jemu pozostał tylko ten nawyk.

\- Mogę cię ogolić...

\- Serio? Byłbym wdzięczny - James uśmiechnął się do niego, robiąc wielkie, zachwycone oczy.

\- Żaden problem ! Przecież nie pozwolę ci pójść tak! - Jim miał ogolone pół twarzy. - Ani zabić też ci się nie pozwolę.

Potter zaśmiał się.

\- Uznaliby to za żart na rozpoczęcie roku. Jak bym jeszcze udawał, że nie wiem o co chodzi...

\- Muszę o ciebie dbać - chwycił za brzytwę.

James mimowolnie się zarumienił, wstrzymując oddech. To było dość ironiczne jak delikatny potrafi być Black, gdy go golił, jednocześnie wiedząc, jak dotkliwie potrafi kogoś pobić tymi samymi dłońmi. Ale właśnie dlatego go kochał. Jego Black…

\- Proszę bardzo. Gotowy. Gdyby nie Evans, to bym cię normalnie zaprosił na randkę!

\- Seeerio...? - mruknął James, nie patrząc na niego. Wolał, żeby Łapa nie widział smutku w jego oczach. - Wow! Jestem gładki jak pupa niemowlęcia! Dzięki! - wpatrywał się w lustro, dotykając policzka.

\- Serio, Rogaś… gdybyś lubił facetów, oczywiście! Tak, pupcia… i to nie zacięta.

James zaśmiał się.

\- Nie lecę na Evans - spojrzał Blackowi prosto w oczy, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami i ściągnął koszulkę. - Umywalka jest cała twoja!

\- To… dlaczego prześladujesz ją od 2 lat? - teraz zabrał się za golenie samego siebie.

\- Cóż... Nie chcesz wiedzieć - szybko ściągnął spodnie od dresu i wskoczył pod prysznic. Nie mógł pokazać Blackowi, że ma wzwód. I to przez niego. Puścił zimną wodę i wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc.

Syriusz nic nie powiedział. Umiał uszanować (przez większą część czasu) prywatność Jamesa. Nie mniej nie mógł darować sobie ukradkowych spojrzeń na niego. Syriusz ukrywał to głęboko w sobie… ale Jim mu się podobał.

James oparł czoło o kafelki i starał się uspokoić. Ale jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć to dłonie Syriusza na swojej twarzy.

A to ani trochę nie pozwalało mu się uspokoić. Dłonie Syriusza na jego ciele... Na.. Nie! Skup się! Prysznic! Zimny prysznic! Syriusz... Zimno! Antarktyda...! Niedźwiedzie polarne... Pingwiny! Tak!

\- Pingwiny - wymamrotał. I srebrne oczy Blacka...

\- James? - Syriusz zaniepokoił się, słysząc mamrotania przyjaciela. Ten cichy, niski głos...

\- Pingwiny!

\- Co najwyżej jeden bezpański pies...

James spojrzał na niego zza szyby.

\- Pingwiny... - powiedział bezradnie.

\- Jim, niepokoję się… - Black jakby nigdy nic otworzył kabinę.

\- Jest okay! Serio! - James spojrzał na niego mocno zarumieniony.

Przez ułamek sekundy jakby dostrzegł w oczach Syriusza coś… innego, jednak zaraz potem to zniknęło.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - zamknął drzwi i bez słowa wyszedł z łazienki.

James osunął się po kafelkach w dół i zaśmiał się, jakby postradał rozum.

Syriusz zacisnął mocno wargi.

„Co ty sobie kretynie myślisz?! Wchodzisz mu pod prysznic?! Kretyn. Sam widziałeś, jak zareagował. Zadrżał. Ze wstrętu?… "

Po chwili do pokoju wkroczył James w ręczniku na biodrach i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie. Syriusz w samych spodniach siedział na parapecie, tyłem do niego więc tego nie zauważył. James podszedł do niego i dotknął jego ramienia.

\- Łapo..?

\- Tak?

\- Wszystko okay? - spojrzał na jego twarz. Coś mu nie grało, tylko nie wiedział jeszcze co. Black był jedną, chodzącą tajemnicą i rozszyfrowanie go graniczyło z cudem.

\- Pewnie! Twoja mama wołała na śniadanie.

James kiwnął głową.

\- Wybacz za łazienkę. I właź pod prysznic kiedy chcesz, serio. Zaczynam wariować, wiesz? - spojrzał na profil Blacka. Mógł powiedzieć mu tylko część prawdy.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Po prostu się zmartwiłem… Czemu wariujesz?

\- Jest tyle powodów... A ty jedynym, który jest w stanie mnie uratować - wyciągnął z szafy mundurek Hogwartu. Spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. To był ich ostatni rok. Zacisnął szczęki. Tak bardzo chciał żeby Black wszedł pod prysznic i tam został... Nie był jednak debilem, Syriusz pewnie już planował którą by tu uwieść na rozpoczęcie roku. To go naprawdę irytowało, ale jak by wyskoczył ze swoimi uczuciami, Black uciekłby oknem w tej samej sekundzie. Wolał nie ryzykować. Dla ich przyjaźni warto było się pomęczyć.

\- Rozumiem cię. Sam chyba też tracę zmysły - Łapa na razie nie przejmował się mundurkiem. Narzucił na siebie koszulkę z logo AC/DC i spiął włosy w koka.

\- Znowu wyglądasz lepiej ode mnie... - mruknął James, ubierając się. Musiał to powiedzieć. Po prostu musiał.

\- Czy ty każdego dnia patrzysz na mnie i zastanawiasz się, czy wyglądam lepiej czy gorzej od ciebie?...

\- Zawsze lepiej - mruknął James, zakładając byle jak koszulę i krawat. Ciche, nieme potwierdzenie, że Black jest lepszy od niego. Nawet teraz, w koszulce, spodniach dresowych i spiętych włosach.

\- Chodź tu - przywołał go Syriusz.

James podszedł do niego z westchnieniem. Nie czuł się ani nie wyglądał dobrze. Na dodatek słabo widział bez okularów. Syriusz chwilę go poprawił, wsadził delikatnie okulary na nos i poczochrał włosy. Potter uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Będzie mi tego brakować.

\- Kiedy? Ty sądzisz, że po szkole dam ci spokój? O nie! Nawet jak się ochajtasz to wymuszę na tobie wybudowanie mu budy, żebym miał gdzie mieszkać.

James objął go mocno za szyję. Jak przyjaciela. Nie był zbyt dużo niższy, ale jednak. Trochę go to wkurzało, ale nie miał na to wpływu.

\- Jak ty się hajtniesz, to zamieszkam w lesie koło twojego domu...

\- Ja? I ślub? Mydła się najadłeś?!

\- Tak! Ten lawendowy posmak... - westchnął James z rozmarzeniem. Syriusz zaczął się śmiać. Potter spojrzał na niego z ulgą i miłością. Takiego Blacka chciał widzieć zawsze. I dlatego już zawsze zamierzał udawać durnia, dla Syriusza.

\- Nie musisz się bać. Ja nie planuję brać ślubu.

James uśmiechnął się jedynie. Miał ochotę zapytać „ A ze mną?" jednak stwierdził, że to byłoby głupotą. Syriusz by się zaśmiał, on też by musiał. Nie chciał tego. Wolał żeby było tak jak jest. Poza tym… Ślub dwóch facetów? Kto by się na to zgodził? Nikt…

\- Mam nadzieję, że na śniadanie jest mydło! – zakrzyknął i zaczął zbiegać po schodach. Black zaśmiał się głośno i dołączył do niego.


End file.
